Episode 7
Flame and Wind (炎と風!! Honoo to Kaze!!) is the seventh episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired November 23, 2009 Synopsis The Oshinana station is surrounded by a wind wall created by Erigor. Erza tries to beat the information out of somebody, but to no use. Gray then comes running, and informs Erza that Erigor’s true objective is the Guild’s Master meeting. Erza is shocked to hear this, and orders Gray to look for someone named “Kage”, who can dispel magic. With his power, they would be able to exit the wall. Fearing the worst, Bryard summons Karacka and gives him a “simple mission”. Meanwhile, Natsu is being followed by Kageyama himself. Elsewhere, Lucy and Happy are lost trying to find Karacka. Lucy suggests they turn back to Erza, and Happy is flabbergasted by this, proclaiming Lucy is brave for trying to disobey Erza, but feels sorry for her, because of the “things” Erza is going to do to her if she doesn’t follow her orders. Lucy’s attitude changes and they continue their search, this time eagerly. Concurrently, Natsu is destroying the whole station in his search for Erigor. Kageyama follows him in the shadows, and attacks. Natsu is hit, and wants to fight Kageyama, but he has no time, so he asks for information. Kageyama responds that in case of his defeat, he will provide it. The real fight starts, and Natsu walks out a winner. Erza and Gray arrive, and Erza orders Kageyama to dispel the magic wall. He agrees, but a hand comes out his chest, and the simple mission Karacka seems to have followed through is revealed to have been Kageyama’s assassination. He is obviously affected by this, but not more so than Natsu, who explodes in flames and hits him, demanding to know if he was, or wasn’t his nakama. Meanwhile, Erigor has reached the Clover canyon. He flies away, with the promise that the death god will purge them. Back at the station, Natsu and Erza are trying with all their forces to exit the dome. Natsu continues to hit the wall, and Lucy grabs him and stops him from hitting the wall again, while Erza tries to awaken Kageyama. Then something hits Natsu; he is reminded of his voyage to and back the Spirit World. Lucy shoots this down, seeing as the gate opens where the Celestial wizard is. Happy then remembers of what he wanted to say to Lucy, and gives her Virgo’s key. She isn’t very happy of this, and Happy, in a dramatic moment, remembers her that Virgo can dig holes in the ground. Lucy then is ecstatic, and praises Happy for his finding. Lucy connects with the spirit world and summons Virgo, who comes out a little differently. She is visibly thinner and shorter, and explains that she changes her looks to whatever her Master wants, since she is a faithful spirit. She was fat and big because Everlue wanted her that way. Lucy and Virgo agree on two things, to postpone the contract for a better time, and for Lucy to be called Princess. Virgo then proceeds to dig the hole, from where they escape, along with Kageyama. Once outside, Happy and Natsu leave in search for Erigor, while Lucy, Erza and Gray wonder where they are. Using Happy’s max speed (Happy flying really fast while being propelled by Natsu’s flames) they catch up with Erigor, while Erza is driving the 4 wheeler to where Natsu went. Kageyama, once awake, asks why they let him leave, and concludes he will be used as a bargaining chip, which he himself shoots down, since Erigor doesn’t care for anyone. Gray then states that if he wants to die, he should say the word, but that not everything has to be decided by life and death. Meanwhile, Erza is being more and more careless in her drive, and sensing that her vision is getting blurry, she concludes that she used to much magical power, and hopes Natsu will beat Erigor. Back at Erigor and Natsu, the fight begins. Erigor hits with his wind, and Natsu is almost powerless to his long distance attacks. He then falls into the canyon, with Happy unable to help him, since he has no magical power left. He is then reminded of one of Macao’s teachings, in which he told Natsu that fire cannot only burn. It can change if the change comes from the heart. At that time Natsu didn’t understand, but now, he uses her flames as a means to get back up the railway. He uses his Roar of the Fire Dragon, which Erigor dispels. Erigor admits that maybe he underestimated him, and wants to get serious. He summons a Storm Mail, a whirlwind that shields him and attacks Natsu. What Natsu doesn’t know though, is that the direction in which the winds blow is not helpful to his fire. Feeling confident, Erigor levitates and prepares another attack… Characters that Appear Navigation Category:Episodes